The UCLA/Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (UCLA/Fogarty AITRP) is proposing to continue training of health professionals from health sciences schools, research institutions and HIV/AIDS control programs in China, India, Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, Myanmar, and Laos. The UCLA/Fogarty AITRP program includes 1-2-week in-country and regional courses on specific topics such as research ethics and laboratory strategies to support surveillance, 3-6-month postdoctoral training at UCLA in HIV/AIDS-related sciences and academic programs leading to M.S. and Ph.D. degrees. Trainees in the two degree programs are required to conduct the field work for their theses and dissertations in their home country. Theses and dissertation topics are selected jointly by the trainee, the UCLA faculty advisor, and the in-country coordinator, and must bear on issues relevant for effective control of HIV/AIDS in their home countries. Graduates are assisted in obtaining funds to initiate research programs in their home country. Trainees conduct research on groups at risk of HIV infection and develop and evaluate HIV intervention programs under the program. [unreadable]